


The Perfect First Kiss

by palletship



Category: South Park
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palletship/pseuds/palletship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary is excited to have his possible first kiss with Stan at the top of a ferris wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect First Kiss

Stan had never been one for going to the fair. At least, he hadn't since sometime around middle school. He'd deemed that he was too old for anything like that- too mature.

Which made it mean even more to Gary when he agreed to go with him.

They weren't really anything official yet, but they had gone on a couple little dates, and Gary was hoping that tonight would be the night they would finally kiss. He had everything planned out to keep them busy until nighttime and then to try to get Stan on the ferris wheel. It'd be the perfect place for a romantic first kiss, right?

They met up outside the gate at around 5pm, as was planned, and bought wristbands so they wouldn't have to bother with separate tickets. Gary was an endless ball of energy, and he could only be thankful that Stan was letting him drag him around to ride all the different rides.

Stan seemed a little more set on trying out risky fair foods, but Gary didn't mind doing that too much either. He had a fairly strong stomach, so it wasn't like anything as simple as deep fried Oreos were going to upset him. Plus, Stan had now more than once held out his fork for Gary to eat off of, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking it was somewhat like an indirect kiss.

All the salty food had both of them buying a lot of drinks, but when Stan excused himself to use the bathroom, Gary didn't follow. It'd be too weird to stand next to his sort-of boyfriend in a public bathroom and let it go, and he didn't want to seem like he was afraid of germs by using a stall. Plus, this way, they wouldn't waste any time, and once Stan finished up, he could grab his hand and drag him to the next ride or food stand.

By 8pm, Gary had consumed approximately seven bottles of water. It was an incredible amount of fluid for his bladder to hold, but he was strong. He could wait. He'd finally been able to drag Stan into the growing ferris wheel line, and there were about 50 people in front of them. Stan was even willing to hold his hand in line, and Gary was too happy to pass that up in favor of going to the bathroom.

He shifted his weight a little too quickly, and immediately felt the water in his bladder sloshing around as he moved. He squeezed Stan's hand a little, trying to regain his composure. Unfortunately, Stan had apparently taken notice of his discomfort.

"Gary? You okay?" His expression was one of concern; Gary felt his heart swell from Stan bothering to care so much. He didn't want him to worry, though. This wasn't a problem.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me," he lied, waving his free hand around in the air dismissively. He smiled and hoped it was reassuring. "I'm just excited to ride the ferris wheel with you."

"The ferris wheel is like, the least exciting ride," Stan commented, but he didn't press further, smiling a little and shaking his head like he couldn't believe Gary was so ridiculous. "I'm glad you're excited, because it looks like it'll be half an hour before we get up there."

Half an hour? Gary didn't think he could wait that long; he was already resisting the urge to dance in his spot from the need to empty his bladder. The bathroom was even in sight from where they stood, but he couldn't go, or he'd risk the chance of losing their place in line and the opportunity for the perfect first kiss.

He had to believe in himself. He could hold it. For Stan.

\----

It had been about 30 minutes, and Gary and Stan were next in line to get on the ferris wheel, as Stan had predicted. Gary watched it go around about three times before the man controlling it brought it to a stop, letting a group of middle school girls out of the faded blue capsule, and ushering Gary and Stan into it. Gary was squeezing his legs together now, trying to not make it too obvious as they got inside.

The inside of the car was hardly the cleanest thing he'd ever seen, but it wasn't too dirty. There were two seats, one across from the other, and the man told them to take opposite seats since there were only the two of them. Gary was disappointed, because he couldn't reach Stan for their kiss if he sat there. Stan showed no signs of moving, though, and Gary had to wonder if he was going to have the confidence or bladder strength to do it himself.

The car came to multiple stops as people were let on and off, each seemingly more violent than the last. Stan looked at the scenery boredly, which Gary supposed was good, because he could not stop squirming in his seat, despite having his hands shoved between his legs as if in an attempt to forcibly hold the liquid inside of him. There was no way he'd be able to hold it until they got off, he-

"Gary."

Suddenly, Stan's face was close, and Gary took this time to realize they'd stopped at the very top of the ferris wheel. Their location couldn't have been more perfect; he could see the lights of the nearest city from their position. It was beautiful.

The lights from the ferris wheel itself were reflecting in Stan's eyes, and Gary knew if he told him that, Stan would tell him that was a gay thought. He was on the edge of his seat so they could be this close, and Gary scooted closer too, to let him know that he was okay with this.

Stan took both of Gary's hands in his own, now that he didn't have them both forcibly shoved between his legs to try and hold his bladder in place. He'd only wanted to look less conspicuous, but now he couldn't stop himself from squeezing his legs together. Stan didn't notice. He was too busy looking at Gary's face.

Slowly but surely, his face inched closer and closer, until their lips met. It was soft. Stan's lips were slightly chapped, but warm, and wet. Gary allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he relaxed into the kiss.

The moment of allowing himself to relax had allowed a trickle to escape his urethra, and Gary had to pull away quickly to recompose himself.

"Stan, wait, I-"

Stan must've taken it as nervousness, because he let go of one of Gary's hands to cup his cheek, shooshing him as he reconnected their lips. Gary squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to reciprocate, not wanting to ruin this moment, but he was about to burst. He couldn't help but allow the tension to leave him so Stan wouldn't worry, but this time, he was unable to stop himself.

He felt it as it happened, eyes widening as he pulled away, pulling his hand away from Stan's to press both to his crotch, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt a small patch of wetness on his palms already. Stan looked worried, eyes scanning over Gary's expression to try to deduce what was wrong, when his eyes landed on what Gary was doing.

"No, Stan, don't-"

He wanted to tell him not to look at him, but just the second of letting himself focus on anything but holding in his urine had caused the small wet patch to spread to something much less easily concealed behind his hands. He gave in, and watched, mortified, as the contents of his bladder gushed out into his pants. There was so much; it pooled into his seat and dripped down the legs of his jeans, into his socks. There was only a small feeling of relief to accompany the intense humiliation.

He couldn't stand to look at Stan's certainly disgusted expression. He was disgusted with himself as it was, and he'd never be able to face him again. His eyes welled up with tears, spilling down his cheeks in no time as he sobbed from the embarrassment of wetting himself in front of the person he liked. He couldn't even cover his face because his hands were wet with piss.

Soon, he felt the fabric of Stan's sweatshirt on his cheeks, wiping his tears. He was grateful, but he still couldn't meet his eyes.

"Hey. Gary. Look at me."

Gary shook his head quickly, still looking down at the mess he'd made, though he could hardly see it from making his vision blurry with tears. He sniffled. He must look pathetic.

Stan put a hand under his chin and tilted Gary's head up so he'd look at him, and Gary was shocked to find that he didn't look disgusted at all. He was even more shocked when Stan smiled a little, gently.

"It's okay," he said, calmly, and Gary shook his head again.

"No, no it's not, Stan. I... I peed all over myself. You must hate me, I'm so sorry, I ruined everything-"

"No no no, shhh." Stan petted his hair a little. "I don't mind. We just... need to figure out a way to get you out of here once the ride stops... Here."

Stan let go of Gary's chin and pulled his sweatshirt off, handing it to Gary. It was a lot bigger than him.

"Tie that around your waist. When we get off, I can carry you out."

"Carry me? Stan, you'd end up touching something, you'd get dirty."

"I'll be fine. Worry about yourself. We just need to get you out of here. I can take you back to my house and we'll throw your clothes in the wash."

Gary wanted to cry all over again. Stan was being so kind to him after he'd embarrassed himself so much. The nagging thought that it was all out of pity hit him, but he couldn't bring himself to care, as long as he got out of here without it being exposed that he'd wet himself.

\---

In the end, the plan went well enough, and at the very least, Gary and Stan were plain enough for their features to not be remembered by anyone at the fair.

The wetness in his pants bothered Gary the whole ride home, but he was content enough with the fact that he wasn't getting pee all over the seat of Stan's car. Even if he was getting it on his sweatshirt. He glanced at Stan's face a few times, thinking that once or twice, he might've seen a slight blush on his cheeks. Well, it was only natural to be embarrassed about your boyfriend wetting himself in public.

Stan was just glad his boyfriend was too innocent to think about looking past his face, because if he had looked lower, it would have been _very_ obvious that he'd gotten a boner from seeing Gary piss himself.

**Author's Note:**

> starting off my ao3 account with omorashi. next up is omorashi. and then, stay tuned for omorashi


End file.
